The Hillside
by LoveOfASaiyin
Summary: Plz read and review! I think it's a one shot. It's short plz tell me if it's good! Miroku wants to leave but on a hillside Sango can't say goodbye...Pairings Miro


_Plz review me! Crititism plz. I wrote this late at night and I want to know if it's good! I don't own InuYasha or any of it's characters.....big surprise huh? check out my other Inu stories plz!_

Miroku sat by himself on the hillside by the camp Inuyasha and the gang had made. He stared at his hand, his cursed hand, oh how he despised it. Oh how he despised the creature who gave him it. The hole on his hand would swallow him whole one day and he would disappear just like his father and his grandfather before him. He knew this day was soon and his hand would suck anyone near him, meaning his friends. Was it worth all this anxiety? Maybe he should end it now. He wouldn't lose his friends over this hand. Maybe he should leave, just leave and deal with it on his own. He wouldn't let anyone worry about this but himself.

"Miroku?" A sweet angelic voice called.

Miroku turned around to see Sango, the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.

"Oh evening Lady Sango." Miroku said politely with a smile.

He tired to hide his depression from her.

"What are doing here all alone?" Sango asked as she sat beside Miroku.

"Just pondering…"

"About your hand huh?"

"Yes…."  
Sango slipped her hand into his cursed hand.

"Are you scared?" Sango said as she grasped his hand.

Miroku just smiled.

"Of what? Of my hand no…but I am scared, when it takes me that I'll never see your beautiful face again, I mean even when I reach heaven, an angel won't compare to your beauty and sweetness." Miroku confessed.

Sango's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Oh Miroku…" Sanga cried as she buried herself into Miroku's chest.

"I have to tell you Sango,. I've always loved you. I love your strength and courage, bravery and sensitivity." Miroku said as he put his hand in her hair.

"Don't talk like that Miroku! Not like you're leaving because you're not!" Sango shouted as she pounded her fist into his chest.

" I must cause my time is coming-" Miroku began.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Sango shouted louder.

"I don't want for my hand to take you guys with me when my time comes." Miroku explains.

Sango weeped and dug her head farther in his chest.

"Live Sango and forget this monk."

Sango held on tighter.

"How could I forget you monk…?"

"You must know Sango, all those other girls, never meant anything to me. I just wanted to make you jealous and mad because you are so cute when you're mad." Miroku snickered as he ungrasped Sango's fingers.

Sango sobbed. All the feelings she had for him ached in her body, she felt as if she was going to die if she couldn't have him.

"Miroku…I can't live without you…" Sango said as she wiped her tears and looked into Miroku's eyes.

"Yes you can..."

Sango shook her head.

"I have a favor to ask you."

"Anything."

"Kiss me and I can die with no regrets."

"No…"

"What?!?" Miroku asked.

"I won't let our first kiss be a goodbye kiss, I refuse for it to be so!" Sango explained.

"No it'll be…a 'we'll meet again in a different life' kiss"

Miroku leaned in and Sango met him half way. They locked in a passionate kiss and it seemed as if Heaven and Earth collided. Was a site to be seen. Their arms around each others' body where they held each other till morning.

-Somewhere Far From The Hillside-

"Kagome shoot your arrow" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome nodded. Kagome aimed and fired. It hit! It hit right into Naraku's heart. He was finally killed. All the hard work paid off. Boy did InuYasha and Kagome have to tell Miroku and Sango a lot in the morning.

-Back On The Hillside-

Sango and Miroku laid in eachothers' arms with their clothes scattered across the hillside.

Kagome called for Sango and Miroku but no answer. She searched and so did Inuyasha but no luck. Kagome finally found them laying together with a blanket covering their bare bodies.

"Sango? Miroku?' Kagome questioned as she approached them.

_I knew it!!!_

Kagome smiled and InuYasha stood in awe.

Kagome didn't wake them, she would see them later on. Kagome took Inu's hand walked off.

_They'll just have to find out later…_

Miroku woke up thinking it was all a dream but then next to him was Sango.

"I must be in heaven" Miroku whispered.

Sango stirred alittle.

Miroku stretched and then noticed his sacred beads were gone. He looked at his cursed hand and it seemed their was no hole. He must of died or did the creator of this hole die?

"Morning Miroku…" Sango said sleepily.

It didn't matter because he had Sango. And now he was going to have a child.

Miroku stroked Sango bare stomach.

Heaven couldn't top this.


End file.
